Amores Perdidos y Encontrados
by FinrianaSamin
Summary: Quinn y Rachel son las mejores amigas de toda WMHS, pero su amistad da un giro inesperado cuando Sam  novio de Quin  empieza a fijarse en Rachel y esta le corresponde. Rachel queda embarazada de Finn por que este la medio viola.Si en este fic hay Samchel.


Capitulo I: "El primer día"

Pov:Rachel

Era nuestro primer dia de clases, ya estábamos en nuestro ultimo año de secundaria, como no podía fallar me fui a la escuela con mi mejor amiga Quinn. Ella y yo eramos amigas desde el primer grado y nada nos separaba ni el hecho de que ella era popular y yo no. Caminos mucho hacia la escuela, cuando llegamos, Sam y Finn nos esperaban en la puerta como de costumbre así que corrimos hacia ellos para abrazarlos. Al entrar pude notar la manera en que Sam me miraba sin importarle estar besando a Quinn . Supuse que mi cara tenia algo, tal vez un grano, asi que tome de la mano a Finn y me dirigi al baño, el me espero pacientemente afuera, mire al espejo y examine mi rostro, pude ver que no había ni una imperfección, sono el primer timbre así que me dirigi al salón del coro pero pensé esperar a Quinn para que me diera mis libros y mis partituras, en eso que llega Karrofsky y me tira un granizado, así que salí corriendo al baño, otra vez.

Pov:Quinn

Me desperté muy temprano para hacer mis ejercicios matutinos, estaba muy feliz porque era el primer dia de clases y no tenia cabeza mas que para pensar "por fin el ultimo año". Sali de mi casa y me dirigia casa de mi mejor amiga llegar a la escuela Sam y Finn nos estaban esperando, salí corriendo a abrazar a Sam y mientras nos besábamos tuve la sensación de que el miraba a otra chica, sentí un poco de celos pero no estaba segura asi que olvide el tema, agarre de la mano a mi novio y emprendí el camino a clases.

De pronto llegaron Brittany y Santana:

-Quinn la coach SueSylevester quiere hablar con nosotras- afirmo Santana

-Si, dice que es súper urgente- termino de afirmar Brittany

-Está bien, adelatence les alcanzo después

Brittany y Santana salieron disparadas hacia la oficina de la coach.

-Lo siento Sam, quería que vallamos juntos a nuestra primera clase, pero soy capitana y es mi deber.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

Nos besamos y me dirigí muy rápidamente a su oficina.

Quinn, Brittany y Santana, les tengo que dar una noticia muy triste, una de sus compañeras del cuadro de porristasfue transferida de secundaria así que tenemos que hacer audiciones para suplir su lugar. Quinn y Santana ustedes son capitana y co-capitana, así que el futuro de las Cherrios dependerá de ustedes.

-Esta bien coach- dijo Santana

En ese instante pensé en quien podría ser un buen remplazo: mi mejor amiga Rachel Berry, era muy buena bailarina y era novia de Finnasi que le estaría haciendo un favor al convencerla de que entrara al cuadro, salí disparada de la oficina con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Vi a Rachel en su casillero junto a Finn, le di la noticia, pensé que se emocionaría pero no estaba muy convencida de querer entrar a las Cherrios; entre Finn y yo la convencimos, ella muy fácil de convencer con los halagos adecuados, así que acepto. Al día siguiente la lleve a audicionar.

Capitulo II: "Las audiciones"

Pov: Rachel

Al día siguiente Quinn llego muy temprano a mi casa, pues quería enseñarme unos cuantos trucos de porristas, tuvimos tiempo para algunos con los que quedamos satisfechas.

Llegamos a la escuela y nos dirigimos al GYM en donde la coach Sue nos esperaba, hize mi audición bailando la canción de "I gotthepower", Santana y Brittany hicieron lo de costumbre burlarse de mí, pero paso algo que parecía casi imposible, la coach SueSylvestertenia una cara de satisfacción que si la veía toda la WMHS, no la reconocerían. Me dieron mi uniforme rojo con blanco que tenia grabadas las iniciales de la escuela casi me desmayo de la emoción. Fui al vestidor, me cambie la ropa, me recogí el cabello y salí a los pasillos.

Fue extraño pero satisfactorio ver como los chicos de la escuela volteaban a verme, en especial Sam. Finn se aproximo a toda prisa y me dijo casi gritando:

-¡Mi niña porrista!

Me abrazo fuertemente y me dio el beso mas dulce y largo que jamás nos hayamos dado; no sepor que pero tenia el presentimiento de que alguien nos estaba viendo incómodamente, era Sam, quien tenía un rostro lleno de dolor, parecía que le causaba dolor ver que Finn y yo nos besábamos. Finn se dirigió a su casillero para ir a buscar su chaqueta de futbolista, en el lapso en el que me dirigí al salón en donde ensayábamos para el club glee Santana vino y me aporrio contra los casilleros. El motivo de su furia era que Quinn había hablado con la coach para que me ponga como co-capitana quitando a Santana de su puesto, nos empezamos a insultar y a gritar cuando de repente llega el señor Shuster con Finn y Sam.

-¡¿Dios, que rayos pasa aquí?- exclamo el señor Shuster

-Deten a Rachel, ¡Sam!- grito Finn

Finn detuvo a Santana puesto que el era mas fuerte y ella la mas descontrolada y Sam me detuvo a mi. Sus brazos me dieron una sensación muy comoda y placentera, pues eran muy distintos a los de Finn, estos eran mas suaves, acojinados y delicados, me sostenía con tal firmeza que solo un ángel podría sostenerme como el lo hizo, sin duda esa fue la experiencia abrazatoriamas linda que sentí….

Pov:Sam

Estaba en mi casillero esperando a que sonara la campanilla para entrar a las aulas cuando de pronto salió del vestidor con un uniforme de las Cherrios, no había discusión de que estaba mucho mas sexy que nunca, me iba a acercar a ella para felicitarla por aber entrado al equipo de animadoras cuando su novio atravezo los pasillos del colegio diciéndole:

-¡Mi niña porrista!

Se dieron un beso largo y apacionado, debo admitir que me sentí mal a presenciar esa escena, hize una simultanea mueca de dolor, Rachel la vio, rápidamente aparte la mirada de una forma muy brusca y rígida, así que decidi ir por una botana a la maquina de bocadillos. Al darme vuelta ellos ya no estaban mas ahí, opte por dirigirme al salón en donde practicábamos para el club glee en donde estaba Finn:

-Hola Finn- lo salude con expresión indiferente

-Que hay bro-me dio un amistoso puñetazo en el hombro

-Vi que Rachel se unió a las Cherrios

-Sí por fin los dos seremos populares

-Amm, sí, me encantaría tener una novia como ella que tenga su talento, su gracia, su cuer…digo su carisma… me encantaría una de esas.

Finn puso cara de celos, estaba a punto de inventar algo para que el no se diera cuenta de que me gustaba cuando de pronto:

-Finn, Sam, vengan rápido a ayudarme – dijo el Sr. Shuster – Santana y Rachel se están peleando en el pasillo

-Oh, Dios vamos a detenerlas- me dijo Finn frotándose la frente con su gigantesca mano.

Al llegar al pasillo, Fin detuvo a Santana, quien estaba a punto de golpear su hermosa nariz de Rachel, yo detuve a Rachel quien se empezaba a alterar; tenerla entre mis brazos era algo que no podría describir, sentí que había llegado al cielo, no podía creer que tenía a la chica de mis sueños. Algo en mi conciencia me dijo que a ella le agrado mi pequeño gran abrazo.

Ya que se calmo un poco la situación, Finnlibero a Santana y se dirigió a mí con cara de insatisfacción, me arrebato a Rachel de los brazos y se la llevo a la cafetería abrazada de la cadera, en eso que llega Quinn y nos vamos para la cafetería imitando a Finn y Rachel.

Capitulo III: "Decisiones"

Pov:Rachel

Después del raro pero confortable abrazo de Sam era muy difícil no pensar en el, nunca creí decir que me sentiría atraída hacia el….

¡NO! Sam tenia novia y no era cualquier chica de WMHS, si no era mi mejor amiga QuinnFabray, trate de no pensar en ello mas aunque era imposible, nos demoramos un poco camino a la cafetería, pues Finn decidió pasar a su casillero a dejar sus partituras, pues en la cafetería corría el riesgo de que se le mojaran. Nos dirigimos de inmediato hacia la cafetería y nos sentamos con Sam y Quinn, el primero me lanzaba miraditas que daban risa y confundían a mi pobre corazón, no podía evitar reírme, de hecho le contestaba las miradas y ambos nos reíamos, hubo un silencio incomodo, de esos que la gente odia, hasta que por fin Quinn irrumpió con el silencio:

-Rachel la coach Sue te quiere hablar con tigo – Quinn parecía muy seria con el recado que me dejaba.

Me levante rápidamente de la mesa, Finn me siguió; llegue a la puerta:

Mi vida, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo- me dijo Finn con una tierna y suave voz

Tranquilo, no creo que me diga nada malo

De todas formas toma esto para que recuerdes que estoy aquí para ti

Me dio uno de esos lindos besos tiernos, húmedos y duraderos.

Abri la puerta lentamente, la coach estaba ahí sentada al fondo de ese escritorio, me miro fijamente y me dijo con seriedad:

Rachel, tienes que escoger entre el club glee y ser una Cherrio.

Me quede atónita de solo pensar que tenia que renunciar a ser popular o a mis sueños de vencer a JessieSt James junto con Vocal Adrenaline. Me quede muy quieta y callada hasta que SueSylvester irrumpió mi quietud:

Mira pequeña Rachel, tienes hasta mañana para contestar a mi pregunta, mientras tanto ¡fuera de mi oficina!

Salí de la oficina, Finn me esperaba con su oído pegado a la puerta, le tendí mi mano y juntos nos dirigimos a mi casa. Al llegar le conte a Finn lo que la coach me había hecho elegir. Subimos a mi cuarto y Finn se acosto en mi cama mientras yo me dirigi al baño para cambiarme el uniforme de porrista por ropa mascomoda.

Salí del baño con un short corto y una blusa blanca. Me acoste en la cama con Finn y nos pusimos a ver una película. No nos dimos cuenta de que nos dormimos. Al día siguiente despertamos nos cepillamos, deben saber que yo tenia un cepillo de dientes de sobra por si Finn se quedaba a comer en mi casa, y nos dirigimos a la escuela. Al llegar Quinn se dirigió hasta a mi junto con Sam.

¿Rachel que te dijo Sue?

Que debo escoger entre el club glee y ser una cherrio

Creo que no va a ser un problema dejar a esos fracasados del club glee ¿no?

¿Perdon? – dijo Sam con cara de indiferencia

Quinn hizo una señal de consolción con la mano y Sam se fue con un gesto de amargura, Quinn me hizo una seña y me pregunto

¿Qué le pasa? Desde ayer esta con esa actitud pésima

No lo se amiga pero mejor averiguas que pasa

Esta bien entonces nos vemos alrrato para que me digas lo que vas a decidir, aunque ya se cual va a ser tu decisión

Quinn se alejo corriendo de donde yo estaba y mi novio Finn regreso.

¿Y? que vas a elegir

No lo seFinn, no estoy segura de lo que quiero

Yo solo digo que seria mejor que renuncies al club glee, por queasi seguirías siendo popular.

Lo pensare Finn, pues tu sabes lo importante que es ganar las regionales y vencer a Vocal adrenali y…

Shh! Hermosa, solo decide lo que pienses mejor.

Me dio otro de sus jugosos y ricos besos, y se dirigió al GYM para practicar.

La cabeza me daba vueltas así que decidí ir al auditorio a cantar una canción para desahogarme.

Al terminar mi canción alguien me aplaudió entre el publico, era Sam.

Hermosísima canción para una chica hermosísima.

Gracias Sam, ¿que haces aquí en el auditorio?

Amm solo pensé que Finn estaría aquí por que como te oí cantar…

No, no esta aquí

Sí ya me di cuenta

Me baje del escenario para salir del auditorio cuando de pronto el se me atraviesa, me agarra de la cintura y me da un beso…Wow, sentí algo que nadie me había hecho sentír antes, ni siquiera Finn, eso me asusto, porque no quería estar enamorada de Sam, era el novio de mi mejor amiga, ella adoraba a su novio, pero lo que mas no podía creer es que mientras me digo esto a mi misma sigo prendida de los labios de Sam; me aparte rápidamente y me limite a decir:

Sam, ¿Por qué?

Porque he estado enamorado de ti desde hace un tiempo.

Así que por eso las risitas en la cafetería…

Sí, se lo diras a Finn?

No, tranquilo queda entre nosotros.

Salí del auditorio y me limite a mirar hacia atrás, el bajo su cabeza con cara de niño que acaba de lograr su cometido.

Me dirigí a la biblioteca para leer un poco y olvidarme del asunto cuando de pronto…

Pov:Sam

Quinn y yo fuimos a la cafetería pero no seporque razón llegamos primero que Finn y Rachel , nos sentamos en la mesa y no pude contenerme para decirle a Quinn sobre mis sentimientos…

Quinn, te tengo que confesar algo…- no tuve el valor suficiente para decírselo asi que invente algo rápidamente – quiero que entres al club glee – " bien hecho sam la invitaste a ir al único lugar en donde pueder ver a rachel sin que Quiineste ahí" me dije a mi mismo.

Amm… Sam no es por ofender pero ese club desaria mi popuaridad

Lo entiendo – "si que bien que no acepto"

Pero lo pensare mi amor porque es el único periodo en el que no estamos juntos

Esta bien linda piensa lo que quieras

En eso que llegan Finn y Rachel tomados de la mano y se sientan opte por acerle caras y gestos a Rachel, quien me las devolvía y se reía, por un momento hubo silencio, hasta que Quinn irrumpió con este dándole a Rachel una noticia, esta se paro, agarro a Finn de la mano y se dirigió a la oficina de la coach Sue. Quinn y yo nos fuimos a nuestra ultima clase y cuando termino decidimos ir a su casa a cenar y estaba decidido a decirle lo que siento respecto Rachel. Subimos a si habitación y hablamos seria mente.

Quinn, ay algo que tengo que decirte…

Que es mi amor, habla te escucho

Ya no podemos seguir siendo novios

¿Pero, porque?

Porque siento que ya no te quiero, si es eso, ya no te quiero amo a otra chica

¿Qué quién es? Pero además, porque ya no si me insististe tanto, no te puedes olvidar fácilmente de mí, por favor hare lo que sea pero no me dejes.

En ese momento se me ocurrió aprovecharme de la situación para que pase algo esa noche pero, decidí no hacer nada, puesto que así no demostraría mis verdaderos sentimientos hacía Rachel.

Lo siento Quinn, pero ya tome mi decisión, ya no somos mas novios.

Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude para no ver llorar a la pobre Quinn, pero me sentí bién y libre para conquistar al amor de mi vida: Rachel Berry.

Esa noche no pude dormir muy bien de la emoción de lo que estaba por hacer al día siguiente.

Me levante con muchas ancías y desesperación, cuando llegue a la escuela Quinn estaba en mi casillero esperándome supuse

Sam, no me explicaste ni me dijiste ayer quien te gustaba

Quinn ahora no es el momento indicado…

Haber, Sam Evans, te hice una pregunta y quiero que me respondas ahora mismo, ¡¿por quien me dejas?

Por…por… Rachel

Vi su cara de molestia en cuanto hoyo el nombre de su mejor amiga y se limito a contestar:

Bien, pero sabes que Rache tiene novio y lo adora, la conozco como si fuera la palma de mi mano y no estaría dispuesta a cambiara su hermoso y sexi Finn Hudson por un mediocre y raro Sam Evans, y te darás cuenta de que solo me amas a mi y querras regresar con migo, para entonces yo tendre novio y va ser demasiado tarde para ti.

No me dio tiempo de pronunciar ni una sola palabra, pues ella aporrio mi casillero y se fue corriendo enfurecida. Me dirigí al campo de fotball para entrenar.

Al terminar mi entrenamiento pase por el auditorio, y oí una maravillosa voz angelical, sí era Rachel, quien interpreto una hermosa canción, cuando termino me atrevi a decirle:

Hermosísima canción para una chica hermosísima.

Gracias Sam, ¿que haces aquí en el auditorio?

Amm solo pensé que Finn estaría aquí por que como te oí cantar…

No, no esta aquí

Sí ya me di cuenta

Bajo del escenario, y se dirigía a la puerta de salida, me arme de valor, la tome de la cintura y la bese, pasaron como 20 segundos cuando de pronto:

Sam, ¿Por qué?

Porque he estado enamorado de ti desde hace un tiempo.

Así que por eso las risitas en la cafetería…

Sí, se lo diras a Finn?

No, tranquilo queda entre nosotros.

Se alejo y no volteo, baje la cabeza y me reí con cara de satisfacción.

Pov:Finn

Des púes de hablar con Sam me sentí un poco mas inseguro de que a Rachel le pueda llegar a gustar, pero yo sabía que ella me amaba y no me cambiaria por el, pues había peleado y sufrido mucho por mi como para que me deje así como así.

Cuando Sam abrazo a Rachel en la pelea, me sentí muy mal pues pode notar como se miraban, así que intervine y le arrebate a mi novia de los brazos y me fui con ella a la cafetería, decidi pasar a mi casillero antes de seguir hasta nuestro destino, cuando llegamos nuestros amigos nos esperaban. Nos sentamos con ellos cuando de pronto:

-Rachel la coach Sue te quiere hablar con tigo – Quinn parecía muy seria con el recado que le dejaba.

Mi novia se paro de la mesa, me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos juntos a la oficina de la señorita Sylvester.

Al llegar:

Mi vida, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo- le dije poniendo mi cara de seductor

Tranquilo, no creo que me diga nada malo

De todas formas toma esto para que recuerdes que estoy aquí para ti

Nos besamos, ella lo disfruto como siempre, entro y me quede esperándola en la puerta.

Pasaron como 10 minutos, que parecieron una eternidad, hasta que salió. No se quiso quedar a la última clase, así que nos fuimos a su casa y cenamos, nos quedamos viendo una película y nos dormimos. Al día siguiente nos preparamos para la escuela, por suerte Rachel tenia un cepillo de dientes extra y ropa de mi talla lo cual era raro.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela le dije que decidiera lo que a ella le pareciera mejor, así que me fui a dar unas vueltas a la cancha de futbol.

Ese día Beiste nos hizo trabajar como nunca, después del entrenamiento se me hizo raro que Sam no se valla a las duchas así que decidí seguirlo, se dirigió al auditorio en donde mi novia estaba cantando una canción para desahogarse como siempre, cuando termino, el le aplaudió y se atrevió a decirle:

Hermosísima canción para una chica hermosísima.

Gracias Sam, ¿que haces aquí en el auditorio?

Amm solo pensé que Finn estaría aquí por que como te oí cantar…

No, no esta aquí

Sí ya me di cuenta

Sam era un estúpido, el sabia en donde estaba yo, bueno creía que estaba en las duchas y aprovecho el momento para seducir a mi hermosísima Rachel, mi noviabajo del escenario y en cuanto se acerco Sam la beso, me dieron ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero me aguante para ver cuál sería la reacción de Rachel, pasaron como 20 segundos cuando de pronto:

Sam, ¿Por qué?

Porque he estado enamorado de ti desde hace un tiempo.

Así que por eso las risitas en la cafetería…

Sí, se lo diras a Finn?

No, tranquilo queda entre nosotros.

Así que ella no me lo diría, o solo lo habrá dicho para que no se altere ni alarme pero si me lo confesaría, no lo sé, en ese instante yo no podía pensar. Rachel salío corriendo del auditorio y Sam puso cara de satisfacción.

Cundo Rachel salió del auditorio me aleje para hacer como que estaba llegando al lugar, le dije que vallamos a su casa. Cenamos junto con sus padres, quienes después de la cena decidieron ir al cine, eso era perfecto para mis planes, pues, nos dejaron completamente solos. Rachel me pidió que subamos a su cuarto, pues tenia que hablar de algo muy importante con migo.

Bien, Finn – comenzó ella – tengo que decir algo que tal vez dolerá demasiado…

Rach, ya se que Sam te beso, así que no te preocupes, ese marica no se volverá a acercar a ti después de la golpiza que se llevara mañana.

No, Finn no de eso quería hablar pero aprovechando que tocaste el tema, ¿como te enteraste de que me beso?

Lo vi mi amor – agarre su cara y me incline para besarla

No, Finn – ella parto su rostro del mio y prosiguió – no lo entiendes no podemos seguir siendo pareja, pues yo sentí algo muy especial cuando Sam me beso, sentí…,sentí… ¡Fuegos artificiales!, lo cual creo que tu no me haces sentir.

Me quede con cara de pensativo y le conteste

Pues si lo que quieres es que te hagan sentir algo especial, no me vas a dejar cuando te haga sentír mucho mejor que Sam – sentí escalofríos al pronunciar ese nombre de mi ex –mejor amigo.

Finn, que estas pensando hacer….NO, no, no quiero y no estoy lista

Me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí aceche que los papas de Rachel no hayan regresado, entre otra vez y le puse seguro a la puerta, me dirigí a la cama, en donde ella se encontraba sentada y la empeze a besar, con mucha pasión, ella se negaba y gritaba rotundamente.

Nooo!,Finn por favor noo!

Si lo que quieres es sentir chizpas, magia y fuegos artificiales yo te lo hare sentir, lo quieras o no.

Así que esa noche creo que viole a Rachel, aunque yo no le llamaría Violacion, porque después de muchas caricias, ella sedio y me devolvió los besos, creo que después de todo si le hice sentir cosas, ella era muy buena en la cama, nunca crei que Rach fuera así, tenía un cuerpo hermoso, parecía de supermodelo.

Esa noche fue fenomenal , nunca olvidare lo que Rachel me hizo sentir. Al dia sig. Nos levantamos , nos arreglamos y cuando quise besarla ella me aparto y me dijo :

Fin lo que me hiciste estuvo MAL , yo amo a sam y no creo q después de esto te pueda volver a amar.

Me quede descorsentado no podía creer que después de lo que hicimos ella no sintiera por mi aunque en parte se que estuve mal no debi medio violarla por asidecirlo ,asi que le dije:

se que te gusta sam y no puedo cambiar tus sentimientos pero ten en cuanta que no descansare hasta que seas mia de nuevo y prometo que esta vez nada va a separarte de mi .

nos fuimos juntos a la escuela, el camino estuvo mui callado . ella no me dirigio la palabra ni la miraba , yo trate de alivianar un poco las cosas contándole unos de mis chistes estúpidos que siempre le hacían reir nada de eso funciono asi que cuando llegamos a la escuela ella se aprto de mi y no la volvi a ver durante el resto del dia.

Pov:rachel:

Después de lo de anoche me sentía mui mal no podía creer que perdi mi virginidad de esa manera , si finn en verdad me amara no me hubiera hecho eso. Llegamos a la escuela y me dirigi al salón de coro donde no había nadie asi que me puse a llorar en un rincón en ese momento llego sam corrió hacia donde estaba y me dijo :

rachel ,baby que te pasa?

Nnonno es algo que no te puedo contar , me da mucha pena.

No me importa ami me puedes contar lo que sea . pero…. Antes tengo quue preguntar algo …rachel Berry ¿quieres ser mi novia , te amoo?

Siiii ¡! Yo también te amooo .

Intercambiamos un tierno beso .

Entonces ya decir lo que te pasa?

Sii, lo que pasa… es que ayer finn me violo .. bueno me "medio violo" por asidecirlo … mira lo siento mucho me siento mui al creeme que no quería que pasara yo quería perder mi virginidad contigo , con la persona a quien amaba …. Lo siento comprenderé si ahora ya no quieres tener nada conmigo…-dije llorando-

Nooonooobaby te comprendo tu no querias …. Tranquila finn pagara por lo que te hizo de eso me encargo yo.

Nooo no le hagas nada déjalo el destino se encargara de el .

Yo soi tu destino asi que yo me encargarre hoy- dijo sam mientras se dirigía al vestidor de hombres.

Noooosammmmmmmmmmm!

Povsam:

No podía creer lo que me decía racheltenia unas ganas enormes de matar a finn , no me importaba que rachel me haya dicho que no tenia que pagar por lo que hizo. Me dirigi al vestidor de hombre en donde se encontraba finn y le dije:

Oie estúpido que te paza!- empujándolo hacia los casilleros

Q te pasa a ti ¡! – aventándome al otro extramo.

Comenzamos a peliarnos y a gritarlos y le grite:

Eres un marica por lo q le hiciste a rachel , MI NOVIA.

-tu novia no pensaba en ti anoche .

Si pues obvio tu la obligaste ella sino ella nunca hubiera hecho eso contigo x que grabatelo en la cabeza ELLA ME AMA A MI ¡! –

Si te amara nunca hubiera sedido por que aunque no lo admita también me ama a mi y nunca dejara de amarme enntiendelo .

Lo tire al suelo y comenza a golpearlo gritándole:

No te vuelvas a acercar a mi rachel ¡!

En ese momento lo deje tirado en el suelo y me dirigi hacia el salón de coro en donde se encontraba rachel , me acerque a ella y le dije :

Baby no te preocupes nunca se va volver a acercar a ti te lo prometo .


End file.
